


the world is quiet here

by gremlinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, dopil enjoying some quiet time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinjae/pseuds/gremlinjae
Summary: Wonpil lived for these small moments of quiet that he got to share with Dowoon.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the world is quiet here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in dec 2018 and dated it with the last date I worked on it. it's hella short because I never really intended it to go anywhere. title is a lemony snicket quote. pls enjoy.

Wonpil carded his fingers through Dowoon’s damp, freshly washed hair. The two were lounging on Dowoon’s bed getting in some much missed and much needed snuggle time before heading to bed. Wonpil had missed this. Being on tour and living out of hotels didn’t leave a lot of time to be together just the two of them.

“I like this colour on you,” said Wonpil. He lightly scratched Dowoon’s scalp, something he knew Dowoon found relaxing. Sure enough, Dowoon practically melted into Wonpil and let out a little contented hum.

“I like this colour on you, too,” joked Dowoon. “Considering it’s basically the same.”

“Shut up, you. It is not.” Wonpil retrieved his fingers from where they were tangled in Dowoon’s hair (Dowoon pouted, it was cute) and wrapped his arms around him instead. “I missed you.”

Dowoon snorted. “What do you mean? We haven’t spent a day apart in weeks. Maybe even months? I don’t know, time isn’t real.”

Wonpil swatted Dowoon on the arm. “Why are you always so annoying when I’m trying to be soft with you? You know when I mean.” It was Wonpil’s turn to pout.

“You’re easy to tease,” said Dowoon. He grinned at Wonpil’s attempts to protest it, but in the end, Wonpil seceded. He really was easy to tease, and no one loved teasing him more than Dowoon. (Except maybe Jae.)

The pair stayed that way for some time, half-spooning on Dowoon’s bed. They made small talk, discussed nothing particularly interesting. Memes they saw online that day. What the weather would be like the next day. Wonpil lived for these small moments of quiet that he got to share with Dowoon. When it was just the two of them and he didn’t have to focus on anything but the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. Moments when he didn’t have to think about music and lyrics and screaming fans. Not that he didn’t enjoy the music and lyrics and screaming fans; those things that make up the air he breathes. But he liked the quiet time, too.


End file.
